MUCHAS COPAS Y ALGO MAAAS!
by neferyami
Summary: yukixshu Los SEEERIOOS problemas que causa el alcohol atormentan a shu...que pasara?NUEVO CAPITULO! XD Sí, volvemos con más! XD
1. Chapter 1

**MUCHAS COPAS Y ALGO MAAAAAS...WIIIIIIIIII!!**

**Cap. 1 : Doooctooooooooooooooor!!!!!**

Shuichi escucha unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, salta del sillon y abre la puerta para encontraar.

- _If you're Happy and you know it, clap your hands_!

- Yuki!

- _If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!- If you're happy and you know it, clan your hands!_

_  
_-….yuki!

- We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiistmas !

-¿Que!

-and a happy new yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!! super tenor Yuki Eiri… Jo! Encontramos una nueva habilidad en éste escritor

Shuichi ladea la cabeza- ¿Qué te tomaste, Yuki?

-Shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-………o-O

- If you're happy and you know it, CLAP YOUR HANDS!

- Corre al telefono Si?? emergencias??!! necesito con extrema urgencia... UUUUUUUN MEEEEEEDIIIICOOOOOO!

-We wisshhhh.

-RAAPIDOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-And a Happy neeeeew.

-AUXILIIIIIOOOOOOOOOO.

5 minutos despues

- a ver...abra la boca, Señor Uesugi.

-Noooooooooooooooooo!! No queloooooooooo!

-LO VE DOCTOR, SE NOS VAAAAAA!

-SHU QUERIDOOOO!

-SE ME FUEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!! TwT - abra la boca, Uesugi.

-Que NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-...xx -¨perdoname yuki...¨le da una patada

-AAAAUUHHH---AAAHHHel doctor le sujeta la boca y mira con la linterna, pero se aleja rapidamente

-Ya entiendo...si,si,si.

-QUE DOCTOR??!QUEEEEEEEE!!??Oo -No es naaadaaa graveeee...pero, el señor Uesugi...mmhh...como que a abusado de.

-DE MI?! SÍ! MUCHAS VECES...! PERO NUNCA LO HE DEJADO EN ESTE ESTADO, DOCTOOOR!

-No...me refiero.

- PERO HOY NI SIQUIERA ME HA TOCADO! RECIEN LLEGUÉ DEL ESTUDIO, PREPARÉ LA CENA Y LO ESPERÉ... PERO LLEGÓ ASÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! LO JUROOO!!!!

- SEÑOR SHINDOU!!!! CALLESE UN SEGUNDO Y ESCUCHEME!

-...buenooo... Pero yo no hice nada, eh!

- ù.ú Solo se ha pasado de copas... No entiendo cómo no se dio cuenta... el olor a alcohol insoportableeee.

-asi?yo no siento nada o.o

- ¿No será usted el enfermo?

-salta Yuki sobre Shuichi Noooopppp leee dhigaaaa ezooooo a mihhhg shuuuuuu...hip!se va para atras

-Tal vez si solo sea alcohol.

-Bueno, en ese caso le recomiendo que lo mantenga bien hasta que los efectos se disipen, buenas tardes..abre la puerta y se va

-SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-PERO NO ME DEJE SOLO CON EEEELLL!

- If you're happy and you know it clap your.

- NOOOOOOO... DIOOOOOS! QUE TE HICEEE!

-And happy neeeewww...hip!! se cae para atras

-DOCTOOOOR!!


	2. cantaLaaaaa latita de cerveeeezaaa!

Shuichi, desesperado, sin indicaciones del medico acerca de qué hacer en casos extremos como éste, que nunca en su vida le había tocado vivir (N/A: porque generalmente es Hiro quien lo aguanta a él de borracho) decide llamar a sus amigos y pedir consejo

- Hola... ¡Suguru!... Sí... Sí... Sí, ya sé que es tarde pero... ¡No, no cuelgues el telef...!

Golpea la pared, pero mira en el directorio y busca otro numero

- Mr K-san! Buenas noches, se que estará ocupado pero... ¿qué haría ud en caso de total borrachera - Y'know? Nunca recuerdo... Are you Ok, Shindou-kun? - Sí, pero me refiero a si el ebrio no es uno mismo... - Tomo la Magnum y... - ¡Ajá, sí, muchas gracias, buenas noches!

T.T ...

- Hiro¿Ocupado?... ¿No?... Que bien... Oye¿qué haces cuando alguien está borracho? - Intento que se aleje lo más posible de mí cuando esté por vomitar... - Iack!!! Eso es muy desagradable T.T ... Estoy hablando en serio Ù.Ú ... Yuki bebió unas copas de más y...se echa a llorar NO SE QUE HACEEEEEER!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!!!! Hiro espera a que Shuichi termine de quejarse y luego le va dictando ciertas instrucciones - Y si no se le pasa con eso... No sé. Mejor intenta que duerma... Y prepara buenos analgésicos para la mañana... Es lo ESENCIAL. - Gracias, Hiroooo... Te debo una... . - Ok... para la proxima intenta no llamar en medio de la noche...

Shuichi se va contento y campante al living, donde había dejado a Yuki...

Yuki, hablando con su cerveza en el sofá, completamente ebrio A veces tengo ganas de... No sé... Hacer algo de mi vida... ¿Sabías, latita de cerveza? ...

Shuichi: Yuki... ¿Qué haces?... ¡¡¡¡NOOOO¡Deja eso!

Yuki super sorprendido, mira otra vez a la lata que sostiene en la mano OOOOOH!!! Hablame otra vez, gran lata de cerveza!!!

se acerca Shuichi Eeeeeeeh...¿Hola?... ¡Soy yo quien te está hablando!

Yuki: ..."Yo"?... acerca la oreja a la boca de la lata ¿Y quien es "Yo"?...

Shuichi: o.O ¿Yuki?...

Yuki¿Yuki?... Sí, ése soy yo... ¿Yuki también eres tú?... ¡¡¡Ah¡"Yo", ya sé quien eres¡¡¡Eres mí¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... Sí, eres mi... O sea, eres yo... Mi voz interior... ¡¡¡mi conciencia¿Donde estuviste todos estos años?... No te oigo bien... ¡habla más fuerte, cambio y fuera!... OYEEEEE, NO HAY SEÑAL ¿O QUEEEEE¿ME ESCUCHAAAAAAAAAS? No hace contacto...

Shuichi, impaciente, lo sacude un poco: No, Yuki, aquí... Mírame... lo toma de los hombros y lo enfrenta

Yuki, lo único que ve es la luz del velador por encima de la cabeza de Shuichi

Yuki¡¡¡¡DIOS¿Qué hacías metido en ésa lata?... Joooo¿por qué brillas tantoooo?...

Shuichi, llorando, lo sostiene de una manga de la camisa y lo sacude: Nooooo!!! Yuki... ¡¡¡No te acerques a la luz!!! y esto no lo dice por miedo a que Yuki se muera, sino porque estaba subiendose a la mesa para alcanzar el foco... ejem, a... "Dios"...

Yuki se cae haciendo mucho ruido, y de entre lo que queda de la mesa, con la vista MUY borrosa, distingue una silueta pequeña, menuda y de cabello rosa Dios... ¿por qué eres pelirrosa?...

Shuichi: T.TU...

Yuki¡NO¡¡¡YA SE!!! Eres un extraterrestre que se quiere hacer pasar por diooos!!! Empieza a hacer berrinche en los brazos de Shuichi Noooo, tú, no te me acerques, sueltameeee!...

Shuichi: Yuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiii sigue llorando

Se deshace de los brazos de Shu e intenta levantarse. Hace dos pasos, se tropieza de la borrachera que tiene y se empieza a reír a carcajadas

Shuichi se acerca y lo mira muy detenidamente: Yuki... ¿te hiciste daño?...

Yuki mira al pelirrosa fijamente a su vez y echa a reir: ...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! ... Shu... Jijijijiji... ¿Sabes, sabes...? Jajaja!... Soñé... Jajajaja... No, no me lo vas a creer... Jijijiji... Soñé... Soñé que tú... ¡que tú eras Dios! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Shuichi renueva sus sollozos con más fuerza y blasfema Y entonces... ¿qué me hice para merecer esto?... 


	3. Cap 3: EL OCÉANO ETILICO!

Shuichi miraba las hojas en las que anotó lo que le dijo Hiro.

- ¿Agua fría?... Me parece bien! - murmura viendo a Yuki bailando conga en el living...

Ya no podía negar que realmente extrañaba al déspota frío y cruel que era SU amante.

El pelirrosa practicamente corrió al baño y abrió exageradamente la llave del agua fría, escuchando el muy alegre "conga-conga-con-GA!... conga-conga-con-GA!..." que venía de la otra parte de la casa hasta que por fin vió llenarse la bañera.

Metió la mano en el agua, pero no creía que la temperatura estaba lo suficientemente baja como para despertar al alcoholico de su amante, entonces... corrió a la heladera a buscar botellas de agua fría para tirarlas en la bañera, intentando enfilar a un Eiri no muy colaborador al tocador.

- Yukiiiii... No seas así, anda... ¡Vamos! - decía Shu-chan, estirando a Yuki que estaba prendido a la lata de cerveza, bebiendo la última gota.

- No quieeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooooo - chillaba - ... Quiero... Quiero seguir bailando COOONGAAAAA!

- Ok, Yuki... Bailemos conga - dijo Shuichi, muerto de vergüenza, tomándose de la cintura de Yuki para seguir el trencito y llevarlo al baño.

- Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Vamos, Shuuuuuu¡Conga-conga-con-GA!... Pero canta conmigo, sino, no se valeee!

- Vale, Yuki, vale...

Y uno más ruidoso que otro salieron en el trencito, con destino final a una tina de agua helada.

Pero bueno, como uds saben, Shuichi no tiene sentido de la cantidad... y seguía sin parecerle lo suficientemente fría. Y bien, se imaginarán... Luego del agua, las cubeteras de hielo sufrieron el mismo destino... Sin embargo, el hecho de que Shu estuviera llevando tanto hielo le hizo pensar a Yuki que... ¡Pero claro! Entonces él también ayudaría

- Shuiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... yo también quieeeroooooooooo... - dijo Eiri mientras agarraba cuatro o cinco botellas de cerveza, otras tantas de tequila y vodka, más un poco del whisky que tenía en el aparador de la sala, el Champagne que guardaba para cuando su proxima novela se estrenara y salió disparado como si jugara una carrera con el cantante por llegar a destino.

- O.o ... ¿Qué dem...? - dijo Shuichi, atónito, al ver al escritor ingresando al baño con su cargamento.

Luego de darle una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños _(un MUYYY feliz cumpleaños pasando las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando ya la bebida saca la belleza escondida, paga de mas en el bar, mueve calles, postes, chapas de puertas y escaleras, etc etc etc...)_ se dispuso a verter el contenido de las botellas en la bañera.

- YUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, NOOOOOOOOOOOO¿QUE DIANTRES CREES QUE HACES? - gritaba como loco el pelirrosa desesperado, que fallaba en su intento de detener a Eiri tomándolo por la cintura y arrastrándolo fuera.

- Pero si te estoy ayudaaaaaaandoooooooo, Shuuuuuuuuuu... Yo sé que quieres hacer un... ¡hic!... un coc-coctel... Lo vamos a hacer juntoooos!

- Ya hacemos demasiadas cosas juntos y generalmente el que termina siendo perjudicado soy yo!!! ToT - seguía gritando Shu mientras intentaba jalarlo hacia afuera, demasiado tarde, porque Yuki ya había cumplido con su cometido y la bañera era... EL OCÉANO ETÍLICO...

- Yuki, amor, cariño, mi cielo, mi todo... ¡ESO ERA PARA QUITARTE LA BORRACHERA, NO PARA AUMENTARLA!

- ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES BORRACHO TÚ, EEEEEEEH?... HIP!

- A tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, escritor de terceeeeraaaaaaaaa! o

- Y tú eres... eres... ¡un cantante de cuarta! u.u

- Basta! Se supone que debías meterte en la bañera para despertarte y seguir siendo mi Yuki... MIIIII YUUUUKIIIIIII!!! T.T

- Si eso es lo que quiere mi amorshote, eso es lo que tendrá nwn - murmuró Eiri tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Shu - KAWABANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Shuichi conectó ideas pero ya muy tarde... ¡Después de lanzar un grito que habrá escuchado todo ser viviente a 1000 km de radio, Yuki se había tirado de lo más feliz en la tina, salpicando absolutamente TODO!

Resultado: Una bolita rosa flotando entre jabones, shampoo, acondicionador, toallas, sales minerales _(seh, un gusto muy refinado tiene el señor Uesugi_), etc y a uno de los escritores más famosos de Japón ahogado de borracho y aún vestido en medio de una tina de una mezcla extraña _(que las autoras, Edo-san y Shu-chan, **DEFINITIVAMENTE no recomendamos para su consumo**...)_

Shuichi: ToT

Yuki: non wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Aaaah, el que tenía que mojarse eras túúú... NO YOOOOO! - se quejó Shuichi a los gritos, empapado y casi congelado mientras Yuki chapoteaba feliz, feliz, feliz en el agua... que ya no era "agua"... bueno, ustedes entienden - ...solo por obra y gracia del espíritu santo se me quitará el olor a alcohol...

- Rema, rema, rema tu bote... ¡Rema sin cesar!... La vida, vida, vida, vida hay que disfrutaaaaar! non

- Bwaaaaaaaaaah... T.T

- Soy el capitán... el capitán... YUKI SPARROW!!!! TEMED, VIL BELLACOS!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!

- No... Yuki... no hagas eso... ¡BASTA! - seguía gritando Shu mientras el capitán Uesugi seguía chapoteando más feliz que lombriz en agua puerca - Anda, sal de la tina... ¡YA!

- No se atreva a darme ordenes... ¡y vaya a limpiar la cubierta, Shindou! - demandó el capitán tan o más borracho (_si eso es posible_) que el verdadero Sparrow (_Sí... llamenle "coincidencias de la vida", si quieren...)_

- Ve a la habitación mientras limpio esto... ¬¬

Yuki salió de la bañera con un paso bastante inseguro, haciendo pucheros y rociando por donde pasaba con alcohol, para instalarse en el sofá del living otra vez.

Shuichi: X.X

Luego de intentar limpiar el baño y ordenar todo, mientras escuchaba a Yuki cantando "Canta, corazón" _(será que ser vocalista es uno de sus sueños frustrados?)_

- Te lo dije cantando, amooor... te lo dije de freeenteeeeee... sin mis besos tú no puedes empezar una mañana...

- O.o Yuki... ¡¡¡ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte!!!

- Nooooooooo... Ven, Shu¡cantemos juntos!

- No, ahora no, vete a cambiar esa ropa o además de borracho, luego tendré que aguantarte resfriado T.T

- Pero... - y el teléfono interrumpió el balbuceo de Yuki, un Shu-chan desesperado fue a atender.

- Hiro!

- ¿Como va todo? De veras que me preocupa...

- Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... No sabes... Es... ¡EL INFIERNO! - y procedió a contar a su mejor amigo lo acontecido recientemente. -...y ahora... ahora... ¡ahora no se quiere cambiar!

Hiro solo se reía, pero al escuchar más ruiditos quejosos provenientes del otro lado del teléfono, se atinó a susurrarle un consejo sagaz.

Shuichi: O.O De ninguna manera!!!!... Con eso no se juega! ToT Es más peligroso de lo que parece...

- Vamos, Shu... ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

- Y.Y Se nota que no lo conoces...

- No pasará nada... Nada que ya no haya pasado XD

- ToT No es chistoso... Bueno, está bien U.U Pero cuando esté sobrio le diré que fue culpa tuya ¬¬

- Ok... ¡suerte! XD - exclamó Hiro y colgó el teléfono.

- Pufff... esto no se quitará con nada - suspiraba Shu mientras se quitaba con cuidado la camisa mojada y la tiraba al piso - Esto no me gusta nada de nadita pero... si no queda otra - apretó fuertemente los ojos y se dirigió como quien va a la guerra hacia el pasillo. Se apoyó contra la pared y llamó suavemente al nuevo _Alejandro Fernandez_... EJEM, _Yuki Eiri_

- Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... - canturreó Shu para llamar su atención. Sí! Funcionó! El escritor ahora lo contemplaba embobado y recorría con su mirada al vocalista de Bad Luck.

- Hnnn? - murmuró, mirandolo ahora con ojos de cachorro.

- O.O ... Etto... Huh... - A Shuichi no le gustaba nada eso de hacer de carnada humana, más que nada porque la bestia que se disponía a cazar... ¡lo iba a cazar a él! Yuki se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y fue hasta Shuichi, quien cerraba otra vez los ojos para quitar de su mente las nauseas que le producia el beso etílico de Yuki. Sin embargo, lo soportó y fue llevandolo poco a poco a la habitación... Por supuesto que el camino se chocaron y rompieron más de una cosa por culpa del paso dudoso del escritor y la torpeza nata del pelirrosa.

- Hmnnn... Yuki... Espera¡no! - murmuraba con desesperación el pobre Shuichi intentando deshacirse de sus brazos y para empezar a convencerlo de que se cambie de ropa _(Obviamente fue todo un truco... ¿Qué creían? ¬¬ Shuichi no es el depravado de la relacion u.u ...)_

Lamentablemente para el cantante _(el verdadero),_ el escritor arrepentido con lapsus de Pavarotti había conseguido que se tendiera en la cama y estaba a punto de tomar su correspondiente lugar cuando...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFF!!!!!!! Fue a parar al otro lado de la cama... pero aterrizó en el piso...

- O.o Yuki... ¿estas bien?... HABLAMEEEE! Ò.Ó

- Shuuuuuuuu... no quiero ir a la escuela mañana...XD

- ToT _(inserte su insulto favorito aquí...)_

_CONTINUA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!_

_**Edo-san y Shuichi agradecen todas las reviews y lamentan sinceramente haber dejado esperando tanto por una nueva actualizacion. (... y Shuichi se queja de que Edo-san, amo y señor de la cuenta, le haya hecho editar el capitulo apenas a unos días de su cumpleaños y con 8 evaluaciones para la semana siguiente...Actualemente, Shuichi intenta ignorar el brazo metalico transmutado en un elemento cortante que Ed apoya disimuladamente sobre su cuello...)  
Pronto seguiremos con más!!!**_


End file.
